new schools suck
by Underground star
Summary: its with kier kemp/laurence beveridge. dont like DONT READ
1. Chapter 1

I walked into my new school half an hour late, it was bright outside so I walked in fairly quickly (im not a vampire I just don't like the brightness it gives me a headache). I walked up to the receptionist and waited until she asked if she could "help me" "umm yeah I don't know where I am suppose to be" I said starring at the ground "well what's your name?" she asked "Kier Kemp im new here this morning" she turned away to look on her computer "oh yes, your teacher is Mr. Lewis and you are in G12" she replied handing me a time table "thanks" I replied sarcasticly "no need for cheek mr. Kemp", I turned the corner looking for this G12 finally finding it I knocked on the door softly. About 5 minutes later a tall teacher answered, "yes boy what is it?" he asked "um im in your class" I replied awkwardly "ok well come in then your late" he said ushering me in, I looked at the class and saw one boy at the back away from everyone else so I walked to the back and sat next to him. He had nice black hair that covered one of is eyes and black eyeliner smudged under his eyes "hiya" I said politely "hey" he replied before sticking his head back on the table "how are you?" I asked "bored forgot my headphones" he replied pouting "well I've got mine you can borrow the other if ya want" I said handing him one headphone "really? Cheers" he said putting it in "what music you like?" I asked searching my phone "blood on the dancefloor, black veil brides, my chemical romance, all time low, the daed lay waiting… stuff like that" he replied "oh brilliant I've got the dead lay waiting's new song the days im gone" I beamed "oh great, hey whats your name?" he asked as I put on the music "Kier. Kier Kemp" I repied "you?" I looked at him he had nice brown eyes "Laurence Beveridge" "nice to meet you" I smiled holding out my hand "same to you" he said shaking it. The rest of the lesson was pretty boring so I zoned out but was interrupted with Laurence sticking his hand infront of my face saying my name "Kier you just zoned the fuck out dude" he laughed "oh right" I smiled "lets go since your in my class I know what you've got next" "oh kay well where is art?" I asked "follow me", as we walked I noticed people starring at us and laughing "faggots" I heard one mutter but I don't think Laurence heard. When we reached art Laurence turned to me "so you good at art?" he asked "umm graffiti but no, not really" "oh ok then well to the back again?" "yeah lets go" I said sarcastically, he rolled his eyes at me and we walked slowly to the back but I got tripped up on the way "oops did the faggot fall over?" "fuck off" I muttered standing up with the help of Laurence "you ok?" he asked "fine" I replied. We sat down and I got my headphones back out "here you are good sir" I laughed "what the fuck?" he asked "don't ask" was my only reply.

Art was nothing special we had to draw down things like playing cards, marbles and dice then just as I put my stuff in my bag the bell rang "yes time for break" I beamed pulling Laurence out of the class "your pulling me but do you know where your going?" he asked "nope" I replied letting him go "ok then, come on lets go and meet the guys" he replied pulling me along out the door and behind the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- At break time

Laurence led me out the door's and round to the back of the school "hurry in case anyone see us" he said grabbing my arm and dragging me along "why does is matter if anyone see's us?" I asked, "Because I don't want the beating of my life right now I'd rather keep my face intact" he replied still pulling me along "ok I suppose" I grunted stopping at a gate behind was a garden, the schools I'm guessing "right keep a look out while I open it up" he ordered "kk" I said in the best girly voice I could manage, he smirked and got out a key. A few minutes later and we were in "right through here" he said pushing me under a bush "ok, ok calm down" I chuckled. When Laurence and I had finished crawling through the tight gap I was greeted by three boys one looked like a steam punk sort of thing with goggles on and light brown hair, the other one had a sort of punk with light brown sandy hair and the other one looked quite gothic with long black hair "hiya" I muttered starring at the floor "who the fucks the dude with black and red hair dude?" the goggles guy asked turning to Laurence "this is kier he's new here and he's pretty cool" Laurence answered "ok hey kier I'm Shane but you can call me Cyrus" the goggles guy said giggling "alright then _Cyrus" _I giggled "don't be a twat" he said hitting my arm playfully, "ok and you must be…" "Drew" the one with sandy brown hair answered giggling "ok and finally…" I turned to the one with long brown hair "Luke's the name" he answered, "ok then so why do you all hide from everyone in here?" I asked turning back to Laurence "because this is are place for peace and quiet" he answered "what ever you say" I looked at him and just smiled "what?" he asked blushing a little "nothing just is there anyone else I should meet?" I asked turning to the other three "um well there is Luke, but he was excluded from school for about one more week" drew answered "why's he excluded?" I asked genially interested "he busted some guys head open but he was defending Cyrus" Laurence answered walking towards the other three, "oh" was my only reply. "So do you guys not own last names," I asked chuckling "yeah mine's illingworth, this is Cyrus Barrone, Drew Woolnough and Laurence Beveridge" Luke replied "cool mine's Kemp" I said smiling "cool" Drew said. After five minutes of awkward silence Laurence asked, "so Cyrus do you have the folder?" he asked "what folder?" I asked "our song folder, we write song and perform them in Luke's garage" he answered "oh cool so what do you all play" I asked "well I play guitar and sing" Laurence answered "yep and I play bass" Drew added "I'm lead guitar" Cyrus beamed "and I'm on drums" Luke said not enthusiastic at all "awesome, band name?" I asked, "Wow you have all the questions don't you? And its fearless vampire killers" Drew laughed, "Isn't that a movie?" I asked "yeah its Laurence's favourite" Cyrus chuckled "mine two, high five" I shouted "no need to shout I'm right here" Laurence pointed out "sowwy" I said trying to get everyone to laugh (it worked XD). "So do you play anything?" Laurence asked, "Yeah I scream and play guitar" I replied "oh cool we need a screamer" Drew pointed out "yeah whataya say Kier? Be our screamer?" Laurence asked, "Yeah sure what the hell" I grinned "well coo…." The bell cut him off "oh well come on Kier we've got science and you're my partner" Laurence commanded "oh someone's assertive" I laughed "shut up and move your ass" he said crawling back through the tight space again "ok, iz be coming, see you guys" I said waving good bye "yeah see you oh and Kier nice meeting you" Luke laughed when we all finally got out. The rest of the day dragged by and I was happy it was over "right see you tomorrow Laurence" I said turning round "hold the fuck up" he laughed "yeah?" I asked confused "number and address, write it down on here and email address if you have one" "no prob" I smiled writing everything down "there you go" I said handing him back his note book "cool text you tonight" he laughed walking off "no problem see you tomorrow" I replied walking off.

THANX FOR READING BYE XD nikki


	3. Chapter 3

OK guys, I cant update at all because I broke my computer so I have to use my mums which im never aloud on at all! XD

I got home to see my mum standing at the door "oh you, you little twat! You took my key" she laughed "no I didn't" I replied "then who's key's have you got?" she asked waiting for me to get my keys out, I took the keys from my pocket "oh" I said brightly "yes, oh" she laughed snatching the keys from my hands "so make any new friends today?" she asked as she unlocked the door "yeah 4 but there is supposed to be a fifth but he's expelled" I informed her "I don't think I want you hanging round with those sort of people" she sighed "no, he was defending a kid who was getting beaten up" I told her honestly "oh, well that's a little better" she chuckled walking inside, me followed closely behind "so how' work?" I asked "actually its really good the people there are really nice and they showed me around and all" she trailed on "oh cool" I lied, I wasn't really interested "I'm going up to my room" I shouted as I walked up the stairs "okie dokie" she replied. I walked into my new bedroom _`it already had poster's everywhere`_ and I sat on my bed starring at the collection of poster's on my wall, but about 10 minutes later I was woken up from my day dream by my phone going off `hey kemp where all going to practise tomoz meet us at the front gates after skool tomoraz and were gonna walk to luke's` I smiled and started replying `sounds good, do I need my guitar or..?` I sent that off waiting for a reply, it never took long `no u need ur magic unicorn and a bag of glitter ;) of course` he replied which made me laugh `oh is that time of the month? ;)` I replied with a smile on my face `piss of kemp` was my only reply, I was laughing when my mum came in to see what was so funny "and your laughing why?" she asked raising one of her eyebrows "just this dude Laurence I met today, he's pretty funny" I laughed looking back at my phone "oh ok then" she replied walking out of the room. Hmmp well may aswell see what I can wear tomorrow as I have no homework `XD`. I walked over to my wardrobe pulling out some black skinny jeans, a white shirt, my favourite red ascot and my belt with a skull on the front "oh shit, shoes" I laughed as I went to find my converse "there you are you little twats" I laughed to myself, "do you want dinner honey?" my mum shouted up from the kitchen "um what is it?" I asked back "steak and chips" she replied "yes please" I shouted back then nothing the house went silent until I got a message from an unknown number `hello Mr. Kemp this is Lukey (Luke Lucas friend of Laurence) and I would bery much like to meet u so I will b at practise tomoz, just informing u XD` I read it wondering what to reply in the end I just simply wrote `kk c u there` "what a strange person" I said to no one but myself. Then I text Laurence again "hey Laurence quick question, whos Luke Lucas? And plus can u txt me the guys numbers so I can say hi` and clicked send, it took about 5 minutes but I got a reply `he's a human that I know and yeah sure here you go XD` he sent me the number's attached `thanx a bunch _beveridge_ :-P` I sent it to him and filled in the numbers to my phone `hello humans its Kier (new kid from skool) just saying hi…hi` I sent but only got a reply from Drew `sup Kemp XD` `nm about to have dinner wit the mother` I clicked send and made my way down stairs "Kier, dinner time" my mum shouted clearly not realising that I was right behind her "no need to shout im right here" I chuckled "oh sorry hun, go sit at the table" she said pointing towards the table in the dinning room "as you command mother" I replied and walked away.

About 5 minutes later my mum came in holding two plates "here you go, darling" she said handing me the plate from her left hand "ahh cheers mum" I said taking the plate from her hand, "no problem chap" he replied with a smile on her face "so can I hear a little about these friends you made in school?" she asked as she sat down "yeah sure there is Laurence Beveridge who is pretty cool, he's a singer and a guitarist in their band, oh yeah I joined their band as there rhythm guitarist and part time singer, there is Cyrus Barrone but his real name is Shane Sumner I think he's lead guitar, there is Drew Woolnough he plays bass and there is Luke Illingworth and he is on drums" I informed her "oh, and is there a band name?" she asked genially interested "yeah after the movie fearless vampire killers" I smiled "oh well its your first day and all ready your in a band" she laughed "yeah, oh and also there is a guy who I haven't met yet, Luke Lucas, but I haven't met him yet" I said eating my dinner "oh and he's the one who defended that boy, right?" she asked eating her dinner "yeah that's him" I chuckled eating some more of my dinner "oh good well after dinner it's bath time and then off to bed" she told me, I just nodded "oh and can I go over a friends house tomorrow?" I asked looking up from my dinner "yeah I don't see why that would be a problem, what time will you be back then?" she asked "um bout half 7" I replied looking back at my dinner "yeah no problem" she smiled "awesome!" I said quite happy "I know I am" she smiled. The rest of dinner was pretty un-eventful we just sat talking bout homework and bedtime and more about my friends and about her work, then I made my way to the bath quickly checked my phone and got replies from all the guys "I'll reply later" I said jumping in my bath and shortly heading off to bed.

**Ok guys here you go im sorry it took centuries but exams, broken laptop soo yeah…. Don't kill me 'backs away from angry mob' loves u and please review just so I know who is reading xXx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ok guys New Chapter, Please review and enjoy xXx NIKKI

My alarm bleared the next morning and I groaned "Shut the…" "Kier language" my mum shouted up from down stairs "I haven't said it yet" I replied "you where thinking about it though" `_I could practically here her smirking` _"sorry mum" I yelled back "that's better" she laughed, I lied in bed for another 5 minutes until there was a running up the stairs and a great big person ran up to me and jumped on top of me "who the fuck are you?!" I asked and shouted at the same time "sup Kemp?" Laurence laughed "why are you here?" I asked trying to shake him off "because you and me are gonna walk to school today" he laughed getting off of me "how did you find out where I live?" I asked clearly annoyed "because you write it down on the paper" he laughed "oh yeah" I replied whipping the sleep out of my eye's.

"Right I will be down stairs when your ready he said walking out the door. I got up and walked over to my wardrobe. "For fuck sake no clothes" "there are loads of clothes" "yeah but non I like" I shouted back "and your shore your not gay" Laurence laughed and I could hear my mum join in with his laughter "shut your face Beveridge" I replied "do not talk to him like that Kier, I raised you better then that"

My mum laughed and Laurence's laughter got louder, `_I decided to get dressed fairly quickly to make sure my mum didn't embarrass me`_ "it's alive, it's alive" Laurence laughed "I hate you" I replied walking past him "now that's not nice" he smiled even my mum chuckled "and your no better" I laughed pointing a finger at my mum "ahh don't be a stick in the mud" she laughed she punched my arm lightly "oww Laurence you saw that right she attacked me" I pretended to be hurt "I saw nothing" he turned away putting his hands up in a defensive position "I thought you were my friend?" I pointed at him angrily "I am I genially saw nothing, I wasn't paying attention" he admitted `_was that a blush I saw creeping on his cheeks? Maybe he is like me`_ I thought but I must have been going crazy.

After I had some toast and got my bag Laurence walked out the door I was about to when my mum pulled me back "he likes you, he's just like you" she squealed "I don't quite think so mum" I replied blushing "oh yes he is, I can tell" "and how?" I questioned her "a mother knows" she replied pushing me out the door, as I was so rudely pushed I ran into Laurence on the way out "What the hell dude?" he asked annoyance clear in his voice "sorry dude the mother" I laughed pointing towards my mum standing in the door "see you boys later" she smiled, waving "remember I will be over a friends…" I trailed off remembering my guitar "wait there" I said to Laurence "no prob" he smiled as I ran inside past my mum and up the stairs towards my room, slamming the door open "there you are" I sighed when I saw my guitar in it's case next to my bed.

I grabbed it running back down the stairs to Laurence "almost forgot it" I laughed "now that wouldn't have been clever" he laughed as we began walking to school "so I know this is creepy but you and my mum get on pretty well" I laughed looking at him "yeah she is so much funnier then my mum" he replied "that's only cause she isn't right in the head" I laughed, me and Laurence laughed for what felt like forever, I just couldn't stop.

"so then Kemp how long have you been playing guitar?" he asked looking at the floor "umm bout 3 years I'd say" I looked at him but he didn't look up from the ground "are you all right man, you look upset?" I asked stopping in our tracks "yeah I'm fine" `_I could tell he was lying`_ "you sure? You know you can talk t me right?" I asked making him look at me "yeah I know that, trust me I'm fine". He looked away and continued to walk; now Laurence is tall so I had to jog just to keep up with him.

"Dude calm yo tits, we don't need to walk to fast we aren't late" I laughed grabbing his arm "yeah I know sorry" he smiled `_there is something definitely wrong with him and I AM gonna find out" I thought as we continued to walk, the rest of the walk was quite awkward and way to quiet for me`_.

"Well where should I meet you after school ends?" I asked "we have last lesson together" he chuckled "oh yeah" I remembered "shut up" I laughed shoving him playfully "oh you want a bitch fight is it Kemp?" he asked punching me playfully "oh look at the faggot's are you having your first fight" one guys called from behind me "Oh piss of" I shouted back taking Laurence into the music room to set my guitar until it was needed.

"I have Art, yourself" I asked looking at Laurence "English" oh I thought we had the same subjects?" I asked confused "yeah not all of them" he informed me "oh ok then well we have math together so see you second lesson" I smiled "yep, I guess so" he returned my smile "come on let's go, I think you have Drew in your art class so you wont be alone and when Lucas come's back he will be in your class aswell" he informed me "yay I'm not a loner" I joked "yes you are, you are forever alone" he smiled and pushed me out the door "screw you then" I laughed "we met yesterday not quite yet" he winked at me and walked away "jesus Christ" I laughed walking to my art lesson.

Ok guys well here it is Chapter 4 hope you liked it and if u did leave me a review and if you didn't im sorry but I will give you a hug (BIG HUGS).

BYE Nikki xXx


End file.
